MBBC
The Model British Broadcasting Corporation, abbreviated to the MBBC is a public service broadcaster with their headquarters at Broadcasting House in London, it is the largest and longest lasting news organisation in the Model World, boasting over twenty employees. History First Directorship ThatThingInTheCorner set up the MBBC in July 2015 to compete with, primarily, the MWNN during the Liberal Democrat Leadership Election in July. However, due to internal controversies, the broadcaster never amounted to anything and was shelved until about September. In September, a month before the fourth General Election, ThatThingInTheCorner returned as Director General of the MBBC, working alongside ElliottC99, Thechattyshow and HaveADream. The organisation was set up to be unpartisan and impartial, a heavy contrast to the newly re-established right wing Endeavour and The Sun. However, it was spotted by both organisations that staff of those companies were meddling in the affairs of each other, even going as far to try to derail each others Exit Polls in the October General Election. This was later known as the first Press War. ThatThingInTheCorner resigned shortly after the General Election, not standing in the following Director General election, HaveADream became the Director General of the MBBC. Second Directorship HaveADream's election to the Director General of the MBBC saw a huge increase in the number of staff that worked for the MBBC, boasting an all-party membership. The MHOC Podcast, hosted by m1cha3lm and HaveADream, continued on as a MBBC production until production for the show ended in January 2016. It was replaced by Question Time in February, which the MBBC had acquired from employee, Duncs11. The Press Inquiry The Press Inquiry was ordered by Prime Minister Can_Triforce in the fourth parliament due to the events of the Second Press War, in which the Sun was forced to close down due to an executive decision from Padanub following conflict with the MBBC. However, it did not take fruition until the fifth parliament, where it was ran by Ajubbajub, Jb567 and agentnola. The Press Inquiry faced controversy from the beginning, featuring many key members in the press at MHOC intentionally being difficult to the questioning, the potential of a conflict of interest due to the previous roles of some members of the panel and the personal issues between Ajubbajub and the Director of the MBBC, the MBBC were called to the hearing and answered the questions, but faced controversy after the questioning deadline had ended, the Director General refused to answer any more questions, despite eventually answering said question, the final report recommended a criminal charge. The results of the Press Inquiry were discarded by many members in both the Government and the Opposition, and, despite its recommendations, many people in the press refused to accept them and instead continued laissez faire self-regulation. Post-Inquiry After the Press Inquiry, the MBBC underwent internal and external reforms, creating the subdivisions of the MBBC and appointing directors of those subdivisions, including One, Two, Three, Four and Parliament, with MBBC America being created at a later date. The MBBC began developing plans to produce documentaries under the MBBC Two banner, Question Time under the MBBC One banner and Have I Got Salt For You? under the banner of MBBC 3. MBBC America began in early May 2016 due to the federal elections and the first Question Time, and the first voice show in the United States since the unsuccessful conversion of the MHOC Podcast, is to be aired on the 8th of May. Over time, the MBBC had become larger and larger, after the dissolution of Endeavour due to the ban of most of its active staff, the MBBC became the oldest and longest running press organisation in the Model World. Criticism and controversies During the October 2015 general election, the MBBC's pollster, ElliottC99 was accused of rigging the MBBC exit poll and attempting to derail the Endeavour exit poll. On 1 January 2016, The Sun was forced close down, citing concerns surrounding the treatment of the newspaper from the MBBC. Director-general, HaveADream was allegedly found to be threatening a journalist for The Sun in order to get a list of the anonymous reporters of the newspaper. HaveADream subsequently resigned from his post. Awards List of Deputy Director-Generals Category:Press